<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Of Pride and Shame: A Merchant Girl Repays Her Debt by SparkMasahige</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646496">[F4M] Of Pride and Shame: A Merchant Girl Repays Her Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkMasahige/pseuds/SparkMasahige'>SparkMasahige</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkMasahige/pseuds/SparkMasahige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our fair listener, a successful merchant in a local trade guild, is asked one day to collect the debt of a visiting trader from the south. Rumours have spread through the township of this strange young woman’s crimes: war profiteering, theft of silver… And yet she seems to hide a secret of a very different sort. Against all odds, the girl finds her debtor’s contract taken on by the very man who has been sent to bring her to justice! Before the day is out, he will learn the true tale of this mysterious and beautiful merchant girl’s life, of her fall from grace… And he will find a far lewder and more sensuous means for repayment of her debt than she ever feared. And yet, where there is lust, there is sometimes love as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Of Pride and Shame: A Merchant Girl Repays Her Debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[F4M] [Script Offer] Of Pride and Shame: A Merchant Girl Repays Her Debt [Medieval] [Fantasy] [Story] [Slow Build] [Humiliation] [Acquaintances-to-Slave-to-Lovers] [Blowjob] [Oily Titfuck] [Virginity] [Impreg] probably [Dubcon] and the kinkiest fetish of all [Medieval Economics]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The audio begins with the ambient sounds of a crowd, indicating a public market square. After a short time, the sounds fade to the background as our female protagonist begins speaking.*</p>
<p>I can scarcely believe it… The deal seemed such a sure thing. Sure enough that I seemed safe in folding over all of my stocks in wheat and barley from the seaborne trade on the coast to the spices in this town. And now… You have seen the ends to which it all brought me. I suppose I never even told you how it all began, did I? </p>
<p>*She sighs long and wearily* I suppose you have the right to know, do you not? You have been kind to me, all considered. You purchased my debt in full from your guild, instead of merely allowing the guild collectors to deal with me as would the most of men. Nor did you call the guards down upon me to cast me into the debtor’s prisons. Truly, you’ve shown me greater kindness than I deserve, in wake of all my foolishness and pride. </p>
<p>It all began a year ago, as I completed my apprenticeship with the Southern Trade Guild. Fair Goddess Fortune must have liked the look of me… Or so I thought, after what happened then. In my first contracts for wheat and barley on my guild’s behalf, I bought them at an ordinary rate over a year’s signing with several village headmen, overseen and made binding by the local churches. This was less a fortnight before the Marcher Barons rose in rebellion against the Crown, and so the price of wheat trebled all throughout the south. When the harvest season came, many a crop fell victim to the biting colds out of eastern passes and died. But the crops of the Lantis Valley, where I had made my deals, were protected. </p>
<p>*She laughs softly* I remember thinking: the pagan harvest spirits that rumour tells us they still keep to there must have favoured -me- as much as they! For once the campaign against the Marcher Barons began, my contracts of grain were then worth near tenfold what I had taken them for. The Earl of Lantis himself paid to me in gold to provision his troops. I could scarcely have contained my pride, that the guild allowed me, a woman, to be seen as their face before him. He told me that he had never seen a woman representing a great trading house before, but that he was happy to pay without negotiating if it meant his troops could reach the Marches before winter. *She giggles, both proud and embarrassed* I even heard tell that some of the lesser lords traded my wheat with one another just to afford to outfit their levies.  </p>
<p>What’s that? You remember the saying from that time? Yes, “fields of corn are sown with gold.” Perhaps my part in that sealed my righteous punishment... I saw only the praise of my guild and the strength of my coin and credit. I thought nothing for the knights and soldiers of our nation whose just cause was hampered by my own cause of profit. Pride and Greed are mortal sins, so the Church reminds us. How quickly then did my sins pass from the venial to the mortal… But never had I felt such power... *Sounding slightly far-off, hot and heavy* The passion for my achievement… It rose in me like some honeyed draught, and I was quite intoxicated indeed…  </p>
<p>How did I end up here? *She sighs again, coming back to earth* It was the height of my folly. When my grain began traveling north on the carracks to supply the war, even my share of the trade after the cost of the ships was enough to leave me wealthier than ever I had dreamed. I followed the trade to this town, hearing of its other goods from the east, and I beheld the spices of the eastern islands for the first time in the harbour here. The prices were not low, but with my wealth in gold and silver, I could afford much and more. I bought stocks of pepper, saffron, grains of paradise, even cones of sugar! As the campaign to the north abated and the lords of Lantis came to have the coin free for luxuries once more, I began to ship my stocks back to them again. I confess It was then my foolishness reared its head. </p>
<p>You can see where this is leading? Yes, I suppose it becomes rather obvious. A skilled merchant like yourself with an eye for stable coin would have known a blessing when he had it, rather than seeking further riches. I was swollen on the pride of my first great victory, above all I had hoped. When I ran low of gold and silver for further spices, I traded my grain contracts for those in spices. I was certain my first success would turn neatly over into a second. But gold is gold and contracts so soon turn back to paper and nothing else. When the Earl of Verion began to back the Marcher Barons to support his claim to the throne, and the war reached its current state, there was little coin in Lantis for spices. All manner of corn was now worth twentyfold its price when I had begun, as you surely know. And now I owed funds on my spices I could not trade back.  <br/>*She groans softly in shame* I sank so far in the days before you met me… I even worked as an assayer for the fools on the market bridge, though every man knows they shave their coins. My reputation could become no more tarnished, I thought. But then the guild here called for repayment of my spice contracts, and I had regained none of the funds. When they sent you to negotiate with me, I was certain you would call down their full might and all the laws of God and men upon me. But instead, you purchased my debt from your guild with your own funds, and now that contract, the only one that remains to me, is yours. </p>
<p> It should not be my wont after all I have done to question the investment of another merchant, but I must know… Why? For what reason could such a good and respectable trader as yourself put his money into me? I am worth little enough on my own. You know now all I did as a free woman. I have nothing left. My shame is now in its full flower, leaving me humbled and impure… <br/>You noticed something about me? You could see just how deeply my shame ran? Even when first you saw me? I do not understand… You speak as though you looked into my soul… *She laughs weakly to break the tension* You are not a priest in addition to a merchant, are you? What a curious match that would be! Though perhaps no stranger than a woman merchant who collects silver shaved from gilders to repay a debt of war grain and spices. *She laughs again, louder this time. The surreal nature of her situation is hitting her.*  <br/>Whatever the case, I am now in your charge and care… Master. I surrender myself to you, as is my lot from now until I am given leave to find the coin to repay my debt to you. Though I know not how and when I can do that. Would you allow me to trade on your behalf, to earn some credit or silver? </p>
<p>*She laughs ruefully at his response* No, I suppose you couldn’t trust me in that. To repay a debt so lofty would take a lifetime after that fashion, in any case. And to have it known I traded for you after all I am known for would bring shame upon you as well. What then can I do to repay your kindness? For that is all I now wish, at least for today. <br/>You know of a way? Oh… You have a room at the inn? Of course, I’ll follow you there. Thank you, once again. That you would hear my tale when you’ve no cause to show me kindness has been a greater blessing than I am owed. </p>
<p>*We hear the ambient sounds of the market crowd fading away entirely. A door opens and closes, and the ambient sound of a crackling fire takes over* <br/>*At this point our merchant girl has had some ale and is feeling more relaxed and warm.*  </p>
<p>Here we are then. Truly, thank you for the ale as well. It has calmed my nerves some after all. Though my humiliation runs deeper still that you should spend more for my sake. *She laughs suddenly at the irony* And barley ale as well! What cruel twist of fate be that? *Giggle*  </p>
<p>Your eyes are on me now, I see. I am reminded of when first you saw me. You looked on me with such interest, it seemed that there was more to take your fancy than the business on which you were sent. Was it only that I was a woman merchant? Or was the guilt written all over my face, such that any good "priest-merchant" could see it? *She giggles coquettishly*  <br/>Oh? You were looking at my neck? At my Trade Guild pendant, perhaps? Or… *She suddenly realizes with soft horror what he has noticed*  </p>
<p>*Quite nervously* You saw… My tattoo? Oh my… What a fool I was not to cover my neck such that it would not show even if my tunic twisted. I grant it’s not conventional for a— *He cuts her off* </p>
<p>*She sounds defeated and deeply embarrassed* You… Know what it means… You dealt with the Guild of Seamstresses in Lantis before… Oh, God help me… Yes, well, there it is. It seems no corner of my life’s story can remain darkened to you, my Master. Yes, the Guild of Seamstresses. A coy name for a body of flesh-merchants, but there it is. The mark of a bed-slave is not easily removed.  </p>
<p>*She sighs heavily, realizing and accepting that her humiliation is about to become truly complete* Before I was apprenticed to the Southern Trade Guild, I was sold as a girl by my parents to the Seamstress Guild. When I was old enough, they taught me the art of pleasing men. *She sounds embarrassed but slightly aroused in remembrance* No-one could deny the subtlety of their training, the finesse. It was a better life than I had feared, at least. They were kind to me, yet I was resigned to sin from the moment I walked through their doors. Shortly after I reached the age from which I was to work in the pleasure houses, the church made its rounds through Lantis, as you may recall. Buying up bed-slaves and freeing them as a show of good works. *She laughs slightly bitterly* But what is it they say about good works? [Quoting] “If a brother or sister is poorly clothed and lacking in daily food and one of you says to him, “go in peace, be warmed and filled” without giving him the things needed for the body, what good is that?”  </p>
<p>*Giggling softly* Yes, I’ve not neglected my churchgoing of late, whatever else I have done. But forth. I was left on my own, a free woman again, but with nowhere to dwell save the poorhouses. I taught myself to do sums, and as Fortune had it then, a passerby from the Southern Merchant Guild took a liking to me. He needed an apprentice, and he had a shame of his own in that he had grown old without taking one. So he took me on, and now you know the rest.  </p>
<p>*She sounds slightly petulant, but also in a way relieved to have told her story* Are you pleased now, master? The guilt of my life from its beginning to this day is laid bare before you. A lowly bed-slave given a chance by fate who rose to Pride and Greed and squandered all she had. ’Tis a sorry tale. And yet here you are, to assume the weight of my crime. Though... Now you know of my training by the Seamstresses, I’ve small doubt you won’t sell me back to one of the pleasure houses. How else might I make up a small fraction of the coin that is owed you from my contract?  <br/>What? You didn’t buy my debt for the coin? I don’t… Unless… *She begins to realize at last what is going on* Oh…  </p>
<p>*She laughs softly, appreciating the irony. She understands now, but she sees that it is fitting* Do I see it now, O Master? All this time, you knew what I was. A whore raised from the gutter to the merchant class and you saw fit to return me to my proper place. The Fates have conspired to remind me of humility. Well, as I’ve no pride left, I will do what I must and accept my lot. My master is a gentleman of this town, after all, and if he wishes to gain some delight from a fallen woman, what harm is there for him? And for me, it is only what I deserve. </p>
<p>*She giggles gently, embarrassed but aroused again* Very well, Master. Until I have paid my debt to your satisfaction with my flesh, I shall be only what I was. My shame is yours to complete. I sought by this time to be married, but now I see my maidenhood is to be given over as it was destined many years ago.  </p>
<p>What’s that? Oh yes… Yes, it was as I told. I was taken as an apprentice after my training as a bed-slave, but before I had served any man. My virginity remains intact…   <br/>*She is beginning to get fully aroused by the shame of her position* Yet no law of men can protect it now from the man who owns my debt and my life. Is it not merely the final stitch in the tapestry of my humiliation?  </p>
<p>*She giggles seductively* No, I am not afraid, my dear Master. For it was you who saved me from a fate still worse that I had richly earned. Is it so much worse that I should slake the carnal hungers of my my fine, handsome new master?  </p>
<p>*She is slipping fully now into basking in her shame and lust, relieved of all pressure at last* What did I learn to do? Oh, Master… What did I not learn? In the Guild of Seamstresses, they teach a new and worldly lesson about the form of a woman’s body. Every curve of our bodies holds the secret to sating hungers most men never dare conceive. We are not sacred things, but bodies of lust to be used as the men who come before us see fit, vessels for hidden desire. Our hair, our pert breasts, our sexes… Even our mouths and our other openings… All of our parts are only to fulfil the needs of those who buy us, for a night, or for a lifetime, as it may be. The body of a fallen woman is fit only to bring pleasure and to take seed as if it were mere bathing water! *Giggle* <br/>…And though I had long ago abandoned such slovenly thoughts, is it not fitting that I should return to thraldom and serve as your petty little whore in payment of my sins, dear Master? What harm is one more sin in a life filled with them so utterly?  </p>
<p>*She giggles excitedly* Ah, Master~ I knew you would see me put in my place. Was it destined from the moment you approached me on the market bridge and looked on me with desire, that I should become your toy, your sweet little bedwarmer to do with as you see fit? Let me uncouple your belt now, my Master, and bring down your trousers. Let me attend to your needs… The needs of the man who owns me, for whom I am little but a pet.  </p>
<p>*We hear the sounds of a belt undoing and the rustling of clothes* Ahh, Master~ Such a fine golden belt buckle, such a pretty silken vest… And these tailored shoes… All of your clothes are the mark of a man who has done well in the world for his wisdom and patience… How fitting now that you should be pleasured by a whore who had forgotten her place. A whore who believed she could be a merchant… A whore whose honour it is to sit below you on her knees and gaze up at your fine, hungry sex. Such a beautiful cock it is, my Master. Please, let me pay my debt now. Let me service your cock with my well-trained mouth.  </p>
<p>*We hear her beginning to suck and lick at his cock, going between lapping at it and bobbing her head hungrily on the shaft. After a while, she pulls her mouth off it messily*  <br/>Does that delight you, my Master? Does the pretty mouth of a silly little shame-filled whore please you? Am I worth all I cost to you?  <br/>*She continues to suck and bob her head on his cock more quickly, panting in between gasps for breath* </p>
<p> *She giggles* Oh! How stupid am I truly, Master? Have I not yet allowed you to gaze on my chest? To behold my slatternly breasts in the fullness of my depravity? Truly, what manner of foolish whore serves her master’s cock with her mouth while presuming to wear the tunic of a merchant? </p>
<p>*We hear rustling clothes as she undresses* That’s so much more fitting, is it not? Now I am no longer dressed as If I were a fine and noble man: Even my guild pendant is cast aside! I am before you as I was intended, Master. Do you enjoy the sight of my breasts, young and pert and yet so round and full? *Giggle* And what an even finer thing it must be to gaze on this mark of ink beneath my skin, set between my breasts and covering the nape of my neck. Could there be a better mark than this tattoo in showing what I am? Look well, my sweet Master. This is the mark of a whore made to serve the lusts of any who want her. A woman made only flesh and warmth, not soul and spirit. A woman whose holes are but the playthings of her betters. Mmmm~  <br/>*She begins to suck his cock again, slow, wet and luxuriant, making soft, hungry sounds of lust around his shaft, sucking him for a long time.* </p>
<p>Mmmfff~ Oh Master, how good it is to be of use at last… To repay even this small part of my debt.... Yes -Mmfgh- This is your right! Use me… Use all of me… Mfgh~  <br/>Mffghh! *She whimpers slightly in surprise as he forces his cock into her mouth. We hear wet smacking as he begins to shove himself deeper into her throat, fucking her face. After a while, he pulls out and she gasps, coughing and overwhelmed.*  </p>
<p>Oh, my… It seems you have learned well my use to you, Master. Even my warm, supple throat is merely an opening to please your proud, lovely sex. May I show you yet another means of pleasure, Master? I’ve a notion you may find sensuous… I have seen about your neck a fine phial of sweet clove oil. If you judge the worth of your pleasure borne of my body as highly, pour some upon my large, warm, breasts. With that, I may please your cock as only a true debased whore would dare. </p>
<p>*There is the sound of a small bottle uncapping and the wet, slow trickle of oil pouring onto her breasts*  </p>
<p>*She moans softly* Ahhhhh~ The oil is so warm on my breasts this near to the fire. See how the flames glisten and dance on my oiled tits, dear Master? See how my sensitive nipples harden with need? And now, let me place these lewd breasts about your cock and give you as fine a massage as you deserve.  </p>
<p>*She begins to milk his cock somewhat noisily with her heavily oily tits, panting and breathing more and more intensely as she slowly works him* <br/>Hah~ Hah~ Hah~ Yes, Master~ I can feel your cock growing harder and mightier still betwixt my breasts. Does this please you? Do the oiled breasts of your  foolish, arrogant little little bed-slave excite you?  <br/>*The wet sounds of her breasts on his cock continue and quicken as he thrusts in between her tits.* </p>
<p>Ohhh yes! Oh, Master! *She pants and gasps and giggles excitedly as he continues to thrust* Yes, treat my breasts as though they were the cunt of a penny whore! Thrust between them, cover my oiled slave-girl tattoo with your lovely cock. Do not let me forget my debasement, my place on my knees before you. I was made to service good and noble men. The world knows my guilt, but none need know -your- private appetites, my good and noble Master! None but your pleasure-slave… But she knows! *Giggling excitedly* Yes, yes~ She knows what her master likes. She knows his carnal desires, and is only too happy to bring them to fulfillment. Show the foolish, sinful, greedy little girl what sin will earn her! <br/>*She begins to lick at the tip of his cock as he thrusts between her tits, giggling as she laps messily at it, as if trying to get it back in her mouth* I can taste my Master’s sticky pre-seed! Am I doing well? *Giggle* If you desire, Master, by all means! Release your cum here and now. Show me what I am! Cover your lewd little merchant-turned-slave. Paint my face and breasts with your seed, mark me! Teach the girl who thought she could be as you are what she truly is! </p>
<p>*The oily sounds of the titfuck stop suddenly* Huh? What are you doing, Master? Oh? Y-You -will- teach me? But… </p>
<p>Ah! *She yelps in surprise* You’re throwing me onto the bed! Oh! Master… Is this… Has the time come at last? Are you to take my maidenhood, my precious virginity from me for good and all? I dare offer no resistance. See how I spread my lithe little legs so prettily? Virgin though I am, I know what men like to see. I will not cover my face and my sex like a shy village farm-girl upon the hay… No, I -hunger- for your eyes, Master! Let me spread for you my tender lips with my legs spread wide, showing you the joys that wait betwixt them… </p>
<p>*A brief moment of watching her show off passes, and then he is on top of her. We hear the rustling of the bed sheets*  </p>
<p>Yes! Oh yes, Master… You are atop me now, looking down on your prize. Complete your victory, your conquest of my body… Ravish me as if you were a knight taking virtue of a poor little farm girl in the Marches… How many girls do you imagine are to be ravished and raped by knights and levies whose marches were fuelled by -my- grain, even now? *She giggles triumphantly, almost cackling evilly* Yes! Oh yes, yes. Yes, I’ve still some pride left in me yet, Master~ *Her voice dripping with honey* Won’t you deprive me of it, O sweet, fine Master? Won’t you take what little I have left and deflower me? Have you the courage to— AAAAAAHHH!  </p>
<p>*She screams suddenly, as he has pushed all the way inside of her at once, taking her virginity at last* </p>
<p>Ohhh! *She pants heavily, whimpering and gasping* Master… How terribly, terribly cruel… My virginity, my virtue, all I had remaining to my name… And with one stroke —Ahh!— Of your hard, powerful cock… You’ve forced that from me as well! Now my place is earned! I am whore, a slattern, no better than a village slut! </p>
<p>*He begins to pound into her pussy, showing no mercy. We hear him slapping into her, and she begins to yelp and whimper in pain and pleasure*  </p>
<p>Ahhhhh~! Master, Master! The way you stir up my insides, filling me with your burning lust! Yes, yes! Let out your worldly frustrations, pound them into my womb! *She lets out a long, wavering moan of overwhelmed pleasure* Ahhhhhhhh~ Maasterrrrrr~ Fill me with your sinful hunger, -force- it all within me, your slave to take on all your needs! FUCK your little bed-slave! Ravish my defenceless little body! I am yours to do with what you will, at your -every- passing whim! Ah~! Ah~! Ah! Ah, AH!  </p>
<p>*She makes sweet, soft little whimpering and yelping sounds as he continues to pound into her, the sound of it picking up in pace*  </p>
<p>Ohhhh~! How savage! The beast within my master is awake and wanton, ravaging my poor little sex! *Giggle* Use my body to your heart’s content! *She laughs, turning into a gasp and a moan of pained pleasure* I truly believed myself a merchant, negotiating with lords and guildmasters! Now here I am, my legs spread —Ahh!— Spread apart above me on this bed, reduced to the whore of a man who will treat me as his —Ahhhh~— -plaything-! Does my tight, nearly-virginal cunt yet delight you, Master? Was ravishing me worth taking on my debt? D-Does my cunt squeeze you to your liking? Ohhhhhhhh~! </p>
<p>*The speed of the smacking and pounding sounds pick up, and her gasps, yelps, and moans fill the air. She is panting hard and gasping as he gets close to cumming*<br/>W-What’s that, Master? You’re nearing your climax? *She groans long and shuddering, a sound of pure animal lust*  Ohhhh yes! Do it Master! Do not withdraw from my sex, work every drop of your seed deep within my cunt, my womb, my raw insides that are yours to rape and use! Have no care for me, Master! -Force- a child into me! Make my body -swollen- with your baby. -Ruin- me and all I imagined for myself since the pleasure house! -FUCK- me! I’m nothing but a breeding bitch for you, Master! Yes, cum inside of me! Fuck me! Cum in me, cum in me CUM in meeeeee~! *She lets out a long squealing groan as he cums inside of her* </p>
<p>AAAAAHHHHH~! *As he finishes pounding into her, her squeal of pleasure slowly turns into a low grown of deep satisfaction. She is left panting and gasping* <br/>Ohhhh… I can feel it… I am filled to bursting with my Master’s seed… Hah… Hah… Hah… When you were sent to make an end of my foolishness by your guild, did you ever truly imagine it would come to you spilling your seed inside my womb? Making the proud little trader girl, defiant of her circumstance to the end, your very own slave? Doubtless some part of you desired such from the moment you beheld my tattoo… It was for you alone to glean my true, debauched nature~ *She giggles softly* </p>
<p>*She sighs long and happy* Ahhh~ And now my humiliation is utterly complete. My lust for gold and greatness and even still for pleasures of the flesh have brought me so low… *She groans long and low in deep, afterglow-y satisfaction.* See how prettily your seed drips out from my ravaged hole and covers my thighs? The way it glistens in the firelight? *Giggle* Your seed marks me the slave I am as readily as this tattoo on my breast. Truly, Master… You’ve put me in my place. Fair Fortune had a place for me after all, it seems, if only I looked low enough to see it… <br/>*A moment passes, and we hear the rustling of sheets* </p>
<p>*She sounds slightly shaken and uncertain. She isn’t traumatized by what has happened to her, but she is uncertain about her place with her Master and in the world after this.* <br/>What are you doing, Master? You’re getting onto the bed with me… *She giggles weakly and uncertainly* You needn’t hold me close as with a lover, Master. I am yours to abuse as you will. I require no comfort… <br/>Hm? It... Pleases you to hold me? Well… I would not presume to deny my new Master anything he likes… ’Tis curious though, is it not? The Mistresses of the Guild of Seamstresses did not impress on me that such as this would be offered after… You’re… Very warm… *She is slightly uncertain but subtly excited* The way you hold me and caress my hair in the heat of the firelight, the warmth of your embrace. Would you not attend to some other thing? *Giggle* Have you really nothing better to do than to bathe your little slave in affection? It has been a long day for you, has it not been? Between apprehending a debtor merchant and taking repayment from her in sinful lust, I warrant you must be tired! *She laughs softly* </p>
<p>*Uncertainly* You want… What? You… Love me? *She laughs nervously* Oh, Master! My poor Master, don’t leave your senses behind. A man such as yourself has need of a respectable wife, one to manage his household and make order of his finances. You’ve no reason to let a passing fancy impose on your work, your very life!</p>
<p>*Laughing softly* Yes, of course, of course, I could manage your finances. If you truly believed I had learned humility and sense of the debacle that has been my life whence first I left home. Yet I could do that and all else as your slave, Master. You need not throw away yo— Mmfgh! </p>
<p>*He kisses her suddenly, and she makes sounds of resistance momentarily, before moaning softly into the kiss and falling into it. She kisses him for a while, long and deep and, surprisingly sweet-sounding* </p>
<p>Ahhh~ Master… You… You truly want… Me? But I am dishonoured beyond repair! There can be no recompense for my soul’s loss of grace, if ever I had grace to begin. <br/>Oh… But… My story? You -admire- me? *She begins to laugh, genuinely confused but also touched*  </p>
<p>Hahaha! Oh Master… What manner of madman would be impressed by my fortitude in the pursuit of sin? Were we to marry, what church father would bless our union? A drunk with a few coins slipped into his robe? *She laughs and giggles gently*  </p>
<p>But… As you say. Perhaps… After all, we merchants are accounted little better than whores by the clergy in any case! *Giggle* I would not have thought that any man could speak as you do now. Do you really imagine that we could find fortune together? I must still remain your slave to pay my debts for years longer, unless you were to pay the fund in my stead.  <br/>You would… You would buy my contract outright? You would free me? That’s… That is… Oh, Master. I can see no reason why you would be dishonest with me. What have you to gain…? Very well… If the choice is mine, as you tell, then… I shall think on it. Perhaps by the morning’s light, ale will fade and good sense will prevail on you instead! *Giggle*  <br/>But… For what you have done… I could not have expected better, not such kindness as you have now shown me. To listen to all I have done and still to want me, not only as a bed-slave, but as a lover… ’Tis madness in the best of ways, I think. Perhaps you are so mighty and well-liked by Fate not only because you are wise… But because you see how shame may become pride of a strange and different kind. And for that… I love you as well. I love you… </p>
<p>*We hear her kiss him again, moaning gently into it* Yes. I could love you… </p>
<p>*The sound of the crackling fire fades slowly out* </p>
<p>*End of Audio*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>